


Silken Cord

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: The war is over, and Optimus is over-stressing. Starscream helps him deal with it, and feelings start to develop until Elita returns.





	Silken Cord

Starscream never thought the war would end. After so many years, eons on eons, he had thought the galaxy would end before the war did.

 

It was a nice thing to be wrong about as peace settled around him.

Of course, that didn't mean there weren't still fires to put out, especially with the return of so many unaligned who had fled their war and now wanted a piece of the peace. Frag them for Functionists and Scum.

 

Optimus Prime was at the head of it all keeping order and moving them further into peace and away from the horrors of the war.

 

Starscream was at his side as second. The Autobots had won, but Optimus was determined not to let history repeat itself and Starscream was a necessary part of that.

 

They had even struck up a friendship over time, uneasy at first but soon genuine as they spent more time together.

Which was how Starscream knew Prime was over-stressing. Especially when he stopped noticing it immediately when the Seeker stepped into his office. "Prime? Prime. Prime~ PRIME!"

 

There was a groan, shifting, then a thunk. "Ow." Optimus lifted his helm above his desk, rubbing it. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Primus, when was the last time you recharged?" Starscream took hold of his chin, examining the Prime's face for bruises and finding the optics weary.

 

"I recharge, Starscream, I just... have a lot of.... nightmares lately."

"Ugh, I bet I can guess the subject."

 

"Anything and everything it seems," Optimus said, sighing.

"Poor you." If this had been Megatron, Soundwave, or Shockwave, the Seeker would have dropped an arm around his neck and shoulders for a brief embrace, but the Prime was none of his more... intimate companions. Though he seemed like he could use one right now. "...I may be able to help."

 

"How?" He needed to smile, so Starscream smiled first. "First a hug." He hugged him, and Optimus gave a soft chuckle. "Hugs are nice," he rumbled.

"Yes, they are." Starscream agreed. "And then... I'm going to suggest something you're free to refuse." He knew how the Prime thought, he wasn't going to make his suggestion sound like an obligation in any way.

 

"All right."

"Come to my berthroom with me and spend the night. I can... do things that will help clear your mind before you recharge."

 

"... Are you suggesting...?"

"Yes." It was an austere answer, but one he knew would suffice.

 

Optimus sat for a long moment then sighed. "All right. I suppose it's worth a shot if you think it will help."

"Good." Starscream pulled out his chair and raised the Convoy to his pedes with surprising strength. "Let's go."

 

The Prime followed him to his quarters.

Starscream made him sit down on his berth. "All right. What would you like to do?"

"What would you recommend?" The Convoy hedged.

Starscream mused. "For over-stress? Usually I would do some basic bondage, perhaps use a vibrator or two, and some sensory deprivation, blindfolding. Depending on your comfort level, we could try a paddling or some such like that.”

 

"Uh... the bondage would be all right, I suppose."

"You suppose? I need a yes or no answer, Optimus. Otherwise, I'm fine with something more vanilla if it would suit you better."

 

"Sorry, it's been a while. Bondage is fine. That's not... unknown to me."

"Truly? I'm shocked. All right, let's start with our safewords. I like using the three primaries personally, Blue being all-clear, Yellow being slow down or ease up, and Red being Stop."

 

"That's fine. Simple and easy to remember."

"Good." Starscream sighed and put a hand over his mouth. "One last thing: There's an oath I need to recite. It's been a long time, though. Let me think."

 

Optimus nodded.

Starscream took his servo and placed it on his cockpit over his spark. "I, a member of the Order of the Silken Cord, do swear to faithfully follow the regulations pertaining to said Order on pain of Spark Extraction."

 

Optimus stared at him.

"What?" Starscream dropped his servo. "It's important."

 

"The last part seems a little... extreme doesn't it?"

"No!" Starscream was taken aback. "Hurting someone during interface, causing injuries, being deliberately cruel... These are all serious crimes! Especially for someone liscenced and sworn into one of the three Orders."

 

"All right, all right.”

"Don't grounders have something like that? What did your previous Dominant belong to?"

 

"Elita? ... Herself."

Starscream was stunned into silence.

 

"For grounders, I think it's just worked out between the lovers, not rules of an Order."

Starscream shook his helm. "In Vos, lovers often seek at least a training course, if not a full license to practice. It's beside the point. Do you have any specific preferences?"

 

Optimus sighed. His past secretly shamed him. "I... I don't know. Elita never wanted to explore if it was against me spiking her. Sure we did bondage, but the end was always the same."

Starscream's wings twitched. He was beginning to sense a badly-treated Sub, something that would set any member of Vos's Orders off. "I see. I'm a Rotary. I use spike and valve interchangeably." He reached into his subspace and pulled out a long length of cord. True to the name, it was silken and smooth, soft in Luna 1's light. "Servos at your sides, please."

 

Optimus obeyed.

Starscream started with a soft loop around his shoulders and went down, criss-crossing the ropes over his torso and successfully binding the Convoy's arms and servos in. The Seeker made the knot loose and soft, not wanting to push. "Color, Optimus?"

 

"Blue, and it kind of... tickles... a little."

 

Starscream chuckled and wiggled his digits against the Convoy’s side.

 

Optimus laughed and squirmed.

Starscream smiled and pinched his plating gently.

 

"Not fair with my servos tied!" the Prime laughed.

"Life isn't fair!" The Seeker continued to tickle him in various spots, hunting where the Prime was sensitive.

 

His neck was definitely sensitive and it seemed just under his windshield as well as his sides where a human would have ribs.

Starscream decided to step up the game when Optimus was entirely relaxed, if slightly giggly, applying his lips and glossa to his neckcables.

 

The Prime shivered and gave a soft moan.

The Seeker's tickling servos became smooth, stroking appendages, running up and down his sides and over his windshield.

 

Charge was soon building as he panted and moaned under the gentle attention.

Starscream extended his claws slightly and ran them down over his plating to the interface panels.

 

Optimus whimpered in pleasure and spread his legs.

Starscream pressed briefly on the modesty panel and then branched out to explore the hips and thighs.

 

He jerked as the Seeker reached his wheels, snickering again.

He wiggled as Starscream spun them, running his talons over the treads and rubbing the hubcaps.

 

"Starscream," he giggled, squirming.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Starscream kissed his neck again and stood up, abruptly taking his servos from Optimus's frame.

 

The Prime looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to do next.

Starscream knelt between his legs and took in a deep vent, blowing it out against Optimus's interface.

 

He gasped softly but let the panel pop.

Starscream's glossa laved against his retracted spike and plush valve. "You're a Carrier, Optimus?"

 

He moaned at the attention to his valve. "Y-Yes."

"That's surprising." Starscream nuzzled into his valve and began licking.

 

A cry tore from the Prime. Starscream fumed. Elita really had neglected him.

He pulled out all his best glossa tricks, finding sensor nodes and nipping gently at the rim.

 

Optimus squirmed, moaning, gasping, and crying out in a pleasure he had never known before.

When Starscream let up, the Prime was laying on his back and breathing heavily, optics glazed over.

 

He blinked slowly and looked at the Seeker.

Starscream touched the mess of lubricants and spit on his faceplates. "I take it you enjoyed that?" He chuckled.

 

Optimus nodded. "Never... never had that before."

"Really? Hmm..." He had suspected. "Have you ever had spike-play?"

 

"Spike-play? Such as?"

"Well, sucking, for example. Or a servo-job. Or, if you preferred, you could have my valve."

 

"I... I liked you using my vavle," he said quietly. It had felt so amazing.

"Later then." Starscream smiled down at him. "Lift your hips."

 

The Prime obeyed.

Starscream's own panels opened and he touched his spike housing with two digits, gently massaging the place until his spike hardened and extended. He nudged the head against Optimus's valve and bent to kiss him.

 

Optimus kissed him back, latching on to a proper Dom easily and trustingly, especially since he already knew and trusted the Seeker.

Starscream slid inside and slipped two digits in alongside it to make up for the size difference.

 

The Prime arched like a bow with a loud, soul-deep moan.

The Seeker set a rhythm with digits and spike, gentle, but deep.

 

"Ohhhh. Ngh! S-Star," he moaned.

"Optimus... Just relax. Overload whenever you like."

 

He practically howled as he came hard around the Seeker.

Starscream thrust a few more times before joining him, kissing the Prime deeply.

 

Optimus sloppily kissed him back, shaking under him.

The Seeker pulled out, feeling the Convoy begin to relax and fall into recharge. His servo found the knot and pulled it loose, the bindings unraveled with ease, not a chafe to be seen.

 

Once his friend was asleep Starscream sighed. "How she wronged you, Optimus."

He cleaned the Convoy gently and covered him with a blanket before lying down beside him.

 

They slept peacefully that night, no nightmares to disturb them.

 

 

 

 

Optimus woke relaxed and content with Starscream half on top of him.

He smiled and set his servo on the small of the Seeker's back, stretching slightly.

 

Starscream opened his optics. "Good morning, Star," he rumbled.

"Good morning, Optimus." Starscream sat up and stretched. "You should probably polish up before we head out."

 

He nodded and sat up, kissing his cheek briefly then playfully pushing him over. "Heeeey!" the Seeker laughed.

Optimus climbed onto him and nuzzled the Seeker's nose.

 

He slumped down onto him. "Nooooo. He's crushing me." They laughed together, enjoying a moment of just carefree fun and laughter.

Starscream pulled out another trick from his deep shelf of them and tickled a specific spot on the Convoy's side. Optimus yelped and his body pulled and twitched in reflex, rolling off Starscream and the berth entirely.

 

"Omf! .... Ow."

Starscream laughed and rolled over, looking down at him. "You all right?"

"Remind me how we won the war with people like you on Megatron's side?”

 

"Because I didn't put in the effort. I didn't want Megatron to win... and not everyone was like me." "... Okay I'll buy that. Where's the polish you talked about?" he asked, sitting up.

"In the washracks." Starscream sat up and stood. "Come on, I'll show you and you can have your turn first."

 

"That depends." "On?"

"...What do you think *this* was?"

 

"I'm afraid of reading too much into it."

"Probably a good thing." Starscream sighed and made a helpless gesture. "With so few Seekers left, it hardly matters, but this used to be my occupation. It meant very little here in Iacon, but, as you've probably surmised, things were different in Vos."

 

Optimus nodded.

"...I haven't 'Practiced' formally in years, and I certainly don't expect payment for last night's activities. It was a favor for you, my friend."

 

"Well... thank you. Honestly,... it was wonderful." "Good. Come on last one outside buys breakfast!"

Starscream bolted for the front door. Optimus cried out, "Hey, no fair!"

 

Despite the previous night and their morning together the day was fairly typical and dull albeit a little stress inducing. They were used to it.

Starscream kept his optics open, watching the others like a hawk. Half of his vigilance was caution, the other half concern.

 

It was fairly peaceful, some protestors, not many, and nothing the police couldn't handle with ease. Optimus was soon staring into his afternoon energon lost in thought... or just completely spacing out.

"Thinking too hard again?" Starscream questioned.

 

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes." He flicked the Convoy's aerial.

 

"Ow! Sorry, guess I drifted."

"It's fine, I just wanted to ask your opinion."

 

"What about?"

"What would you think of me if I went back into Practice?"

 

"... I wouldn't think any less of you, Starscream. I think have bots learn how to properly treat a lover is a good idea. So many are abused, even unintentionally."

"Thank you." Starscream finished off his energon. "There will be some small matters to take care of before I can take up the cord again, but it shouldn't take me long.

 

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary." Starscream smiled. "Sunstorm will help me paint the glyphs on my wings."

 

"I wish you luck then."

"Thank you." Starscream finished his cube and stood.

 

Tie went on, and Starscream and the remaining Seeker flourished as they taught the ways of their Orders to those willing to learn and helped those who came to them. Occasionally he still helped Optimus when he could the stress was becoming too much for his friend.

"You really need to learn to relax." Starscream was petting Optimus's helm as the convoy laid, bound and boneless, in his lap.

 

The Prime chuckled. "It sure is."

"Go to recharge, sweetspark." Starscream bent and kissed his forehelm.

 

Just for giggles, Optimus made a face at him before closing his optics. "Silly," Starscream chuckled.

Starscream slipped into an almost meditative trance as he stroked the helm in his lap. It had been such a long time since he had felt so comfortable with someone else.

 

He cared so deeply for the Prime. Could it be... more than friendship?

He looked down at that handsome, silver face. Yes... Yes, it felt like more.

 

He'd talk to him about it in the morning. It didn't feel right hiding his true feelings from the convoy.

At about 0300 in the morning, Optimus's comm went off. He woke immediately, still resting in the sleeping Starscream's lap and bound with the soft cord.

 

He squirmed. "Star! Starscream!"

Starscream jolted awake. "Optimus? Oh, frag... I fell into recharge!" He untied the knots he had made. "Sorry."

 

The Prime snatched his comm and answered. "Prime here."

"Prime! You have to come to the space station! You won't believe it!" Jazz's excited voice called over the comm.

 

"Ugh. All right. On my way." He ended the call. "Coming along, Star?"

"Certainly. I'm curious now." Starscream and the Prime rushed out through the city to the space station to where Jazz waved frantically from in front of a ship.

 

"Jazz, I hope this is 3 a.m. worth it," Optimus said.

"It is, I promise." Jazz pointed up the ramp... to a pink femme with a familiar silhouette coming down it.

 

Optimus frozen, his optics widening. "E... Elita?"

Elita smiled. "Optimus!" She rushed down the ramp and into his arms.

Starscream felt his spark freeze.

 

Optimus stood there unable to move or even process this.

"I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" Elita hugged him close.

 

"I... You..."

"I know! I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you I was alive. I tried, believe me."

 

He blinked, shook his helm, and stepped back. "What do you mean you 'couldn't'?"

"My comm systems were down and my ship was damaged. I just barely got it running again." Elita grasped his servo and wrung it between her own.

 

"All these vorns?

"I'm sorry, love. I've had to come in on impulse power. It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

 

"Yes. A very long time."

Starscream sighed, looking away. He slipped off.

 

Even as they headed back to his home Optimus felt... unsure.

Elita was hanging off his arm, understandably clingy after her time away, but he found that he resented her tugging, trying to get him into berth as quickly as possible. He didn't enjoy her eagerness as he had before she had gone missing.

 

He certainly wasn't unused to being on the bottom since Starscream pleasured his valve, but now as she went for his spike he... didn't enjoy it.

They rocked together and she fell asleep at his side, purring softly.

 

He lay at her side not truly satisfied. he found he preferred his valve, but he knew she'd never touch him there. She had never liked it when he asked. Finally he fell into recharge... missing Starscream.

Starscream laid on his side in his berth, awake. He just couldn't get back to recharge. Elita was home. He should be happy for his friend, happy he had his love back.

 

But he couldn't. A big part of it was his own feelings for Optimus, but another part was what he had been told her about. He knew deep down Optimus would end up the mistreated Sub he had been at the beginning, and it angered and saddened him.

But Elita didn't seem malicious... and it could be so easy to go wrong without realizing it. He sat up in berth and curled his knees to his cockpit. What to do... What to do?

 

Perhaps he could speak to Elita. It's what his Order did after all.

He would convince her to take lessons. If she refused, he would talk to Optimus - purely as a friend - and tell him she was no good for him.

 

Even if Optimus was never his he deserved better than an abusive and neglectful mate.

He got his chance three decacycles later when Elita came to pick Optimus up. Starscream was in his full regalia, attending a meeting of the re-kindled Order and preparing to initiate Jazz and Ratchet to Acolyte status. He seized the opportunity. "Elita? May I speak to you?"

 

"Of course. What is it?" Optimus was nearby chatting with Jazz and Ratchet.

"Has Optimus told you about my secondary profession yet?" Starscream questioned.

 

"He's mentioned it yes." "Good that saves me some words."

"What do you want to talk about then?" Elita looked slightly suspicious.

 

"I mean no offense, Elita, but Optimus is my friend and it is very easy to mistreat and neglect your mate without meaning to. You're aware Optimus is a Carrier?"

"Of course. As am I."

 

"So you know from personal experience that Carriers feel the desire to have their valve used and pleasured. Optimus is no different."

"...I'm not sure what goes on between me and my mate is any of your business."

"The point being, I would like to offer my services- free of charge- to help train you and Optimus in BDSM etiquette and help you both explore your boundaries."

 

He waited for her answer. Moment of truth.

"...I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with that. What would it entail?"

 

"There are a few training courses for how to make and use a cord, the kind of knots that can hold someone securely, even a course on interface toys. After that, depending on how far you want to pursue membership, there would be some practical demonstrations. I would be your main Doyen, of course."

 

"Doyen?"

"Trainer. Teacher. Someone who guides you both to develop a healthy sexual relationship."

 

"Hmm... I suppose it would be useful."

"Great. You should come to the meeting this evening. My Order is initiating two new members to Acolyte status."

 

She nodded then called Optimus.

Optimus came over. "What's going on, Elita?" He questioned.

 

"We'll be attending some training courses here, dear." "Really?"

"Really. Starscream here says it will be good for our relationship. I never imagined Starscream would be so thoughtful and sweet." Elita smiled at the Seeker. "It's nice to see you've accepted me being here. Optimus told me about your... relationship."

Starscream's spark twinged, but he dismissed it with a wave of his servo. "We're friends, Elita. And we were never going to be more. Of course, I'm glad he has his love back."

 

"Thank. It's good to be back where I belong," she said, taking Optimus' arm.

Starscream made himself smile and clap his servos. "Well, I think we're all here. Let's start with initiation then. Jazz, Ratchet, if you'll join me." He summoned the two. Starscream was the last remaining full-fledged member of the Order of the Silken Cord. Skywarp and Thundercracker belonged to the Manacle and Sunstorm and his trine belonged to the Harness. It was exciting to be training new members.

 

Optimus and Elita quietly took their places to watch.

Jazz and Ratchet took a knee before Starscream and recited the list of rules and regulations that the Order followed. They vowed to follow these rules under pain of Spark Extraction - once again, Optimus thought that a little extreme - and Starscream painted glyphs on their shoulders, similar to his own.

 

Elita watched quietly.

"Do you think he'd actually try and extract someone's spark if they broke one of those rules?" She leaned in and whispered.

 

"Starscream takes oaths very seriously so probably," he whispered back.

"Starscream? Take an oath seriously? Wow, intelligence was so wrong about him."

 

Optimus frowned for a moment but said nothing.

Afterwards, while the other members of the Orders were enjoying engex and conversation, Starscream went out on the balcony to feel the cool breeze over Iacon.

 

Elita was willing to learn... so why was he still uneasy?

Jazz slipped up on his other side. "How's it kicking, Screamer?"

 

"I'm just thinking is all." "What about?"

"...Oh, nothing. Just... Just stuff."

"Heh. You realize I see things, right?"

 

"Jazz,... what are you thoughts on... Elita?"

"She's a manipulative, cunning little bitch who's used to getting her way. She's got a soft side, and I've never heard the bossmech complain, so I suppose she shows it to him."

 

"And what if... she's manipulating him?"

"Heh. You sure that's not just jealousy talking?"

 

"It's more about what he told me when I started helping him."

"You think she doesn't treat him right?"

"I hope she's just got bad BDSM manners."

 

"Guess we'll find out, and lets hope you're right."

Starscream nodded and sighed. "I guess we should go back in."

 

"Come on, Stars, maybe she just needs some lessons."

"Yes, and I'll give them to her to the best of my abilities."

 

It really was a simple task. Observe Elita and Optimus taking part in a sequence. Make sure all rules were followed. So simple. All he had to do was stand in a corner, check the knots Elita used, and make sure she followed the safe-word code.

 

So why did he suddenly find it so hard?

He was trying to get his game face on, painting himself with his glyphs as a Doyen and thinking hard of how badly he wanted Optimus to be happy.

 

Optimus was stretched out before his mate.

Elita took her own cord and began binding him. Starscream took note of minor mistakes that wouldn't prevent her from passing the test to distract himself from the lovely Convoy.

 

Optimus was, of course, patient through the whole thing. Could the Prime even run out of patience outside of dealing with Megatron over the war? Remembering how vicious Optimus had gotten on the final battle... he decided he was okay not knowing.

Elita checked the restraints and began her ministrations, not neglecting any part of Optimus. She didn't like spiking the Prime, but that was why vibrators were invented.

 

He was soon panting and moaning softly.

Starscream kept himself impassive as she brought Optimus to overload. She had passed, with flying colors. Like a shadow, he passed out of their bedroom to let them play.

 

Optimus panted as he lay there. He knew Starscream had left and tried to catch his breath.

Elita smiled down at him and pinched his spike tip. "Color, darling?"

"Blue." He responded.

 

She began stroking him.

Optimus arched into her touch, but closed his optics.

 

Slowly her pace increased... as did the pressure she used.

His vents caught and he thrust into her servo. Then, she straddled him and sank down onto his spike.

 

He moaned and bucked up into her.

Elita set the pace, wrapping her servos around his helm and kissing him.

He kissed her back, panting.

"I love you." Elita told him as she picked up the pace.

 

"Love you," he gasped out. Yet even as he said it... why did it feel... not as genuine?

Elita slammed down onto him and both overloaded.

 

His optics stayed close as he panted. Elita got off him.

She kissed his cheek and wiped him down, untying the ropes.

 

He relaxed bonelessly into the berth.

Starscream gave Elita her liscence and she gave her oath. For a long time, he tried not to be with Optimus alone for too long.

 

Eventually they slipped back into their comfort zone with each other, spending time together, all innocent of course... except for a few jokes..., but Elita noticed. She never protested though.

And Starscream was happy. He really was. When Optimus was smiling, he was happy.

 

Elita looked up when Optimus came home.

"How was your day?"

 

"Boring as office days usually are. Starscream at least makes a lot of jokes." "So it was just you and Starscream all day?" "Yes. It usually is."

"Hmm... What do you do together?"

 

He gave her a strange look. "Work, and Starscream told bad jokes."

"That's all?"

 

"What are you expecting me to say, Elita?"

"Oh, nothing. Guess I'm just bored.”

 

He eyed her for a moment then walked away, heading to the bedroom to look for his mystery novel.

Elita ambushed him, kissing his neckcables and gripping his aft.

 

He yelped in surprise. "Elita! Please don't give me a sparkattack, love. I'd rather not keel over."

"Sorry love." She continued to rub at him, nipping gently. "What do you say...? Let's play!"

 

She licked his audial. "I know you're in heat." He whined softly. "All right, but gently, love. You know I'm sensitive during my cycles."

"I'll be my best." Elita assured him. She pulled out her cord. "As always."

 

He let her bind him and spread his legs for her.

For once, she slid inside him.

 

Optimus moaned, arching in pleasure. He ground his hips down, moaning and gasping.

Elita muttered something he didn't catch.

 

"What, love?" he panted.

"Was this what he did for you?"

 

Optimus froze. "What?"

"Starscream. Was this what he did?"

 

"Before you came back? Elita, I told you what he did."

Elita gave him a hard thrust. "You also told me it was nothing."

 

He cried out in pain. "He was helping me-ah!- with stress! Ow! Elita, stop, you're hurting me!"

"Was that all?!" She hissed. "Then why does he still look at you?! Why do your optics follow him out of a room?"

 

Optimus couldn't answer. He could only choke and sob as his sensitive valve was used horribly and painfully.

Afterwards, she left the room, leaving him tied up on the berth.

 

Optimus lay there for a long time, aching and in shock.

Eventually, he wiggled free of the cords. The knots Starscream taught his students were designed with emergency escape in mind. He stood up and locked the berthroom door before sitting back down on the berth.

 

With shaking servos he grabbed for his datapad. Starscream was cleaning, humming to himself, when his datapad dinged for a message. He opened it. *Need help. Mudclod*.

*What happened? - ObnoxiousGlitch*

 

There was a pause. *She hurt me*.

*WHAT?!*

 

*Please come. I locked myself in the bedroom.*

*Was this... Was this during a session?*

*Yes.*

*I'm on my way. I'll be bringing the rest of the Orders as well.*

 

*Hurry. She thinks I'm still tied up.*

Starscream summoned the remainder of his subordinates and the Seekers, with Jazz and Ratchet in tow as well as the twins, who had been bound to the Order of Manacles, converged on Optimus's home. Starscream knocked on the door.

 

Elita opened the door. "What's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to ask you." Starscream's cord snapped out and he and Jazz dragged her inside, others following.

 

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Ratchet, Optimus is in the bedroom. Make sure he's all right and bring him out."

 

Ratchet went and knocked on the door, speaking softly. He returned a moment later. "Uh, he's asked for you, Starscream."

Starscream stood up and went to the door. "Optimus?"

 

He opened the door to let the Seeker in.

Starscream stepped through. "Are you... Well... Are you injured?"

 

"I... I stopped bleeding before I messaged you, but... it hurts."

"Sit down on the berth, let me check your valve." Starscream murmured.

 

The Prime obeyed quietly, trusting his friend as he popped his panel.

Starscream gently checked him over. "...A few abrasions. One scratch. Nothing self-repair won't fix." He patted his knee. "You'll be fine."

 

He hugged the Seeker. "Thank yo for coming, Star."

"Of course. I'm your friend." Starscream kissed his cheek. "Now you need to come out. We have to have you make a formal accusation so we can deal with her."

 

He nodded and followed the Seeker out. Elita's optics blazed at the sight of them together.

"Don't speak a word." Starscream hissed at the glitch. "Optimus?"

 

The convoy took a breath and told them what had happened.

By the end, the whole room was silenced. Starscream patted his shoulder. "Thank you, Optimus. You can go, if you like."

 

He escaped back to the bedroom to wait for it to be over.

He heard one long, high scream and then there was silence.

 

Starscream came to his side as he lay shuddering, face in his servos.

"It's over." The Seeker draped himself over the Prime, hugging him.

 

Optimus clung to him, burying his face in the flyer's neck. "She was right." "What?" "About... Star, I can't stop thinking about you."

"What do you mean, Optimus?"

 

"I... I love you, Starscream. I just wish I had come to that conclusion before she hurt me."

Starscream kissed his helm. "Then everything in the world is right, Optimus: I love you too."

 

The grounder purred happily, nestling closer. "Stay tonight?"

"I will. Always." Starscream agreed.

 

They settled together, eventually becoming mates. Starscream thought their Bonding Ceremony was happiest day of his life as he sat reflecting on it. Optimus broke his thoughts by kissing him, back from his check-up with Ratchet.

Starscream smiled softly. "Hello, Optimus. How are you?"

 

He began purring. "Goodness, love. What's got you so happy?' he chuckled. "Oh, Star, it's wonderful. I'm sparked."

Starscream looked up. "Really?" He turned in his chair and reached up to hug him.

 

Optimus hugged him back. The sparklet descended into Optimus' tank, splitting once into twins, and Starscream preened and fretted all at once. He wasn't a fan on hospital births, and Optimus didn't want to be surrounded by a nest with Starscream keep others out so they compromised on a homebirth with a midwife.

"Push, Optimus." First Aid instructed. Starscream was fainted out on the ground beside him.

 

He smacked Starscream as he pushed, groaning as the first sparkling pressed against the rim of his valve, ready to emerge. "Starscream, wake up! PLEASE!"

Starscream came up. "I had the most horrible dream, Optimus! Grounders don't give birth through their valves, do they?"

 

"They do," said First Aid as Optimus reached for his mate, needing the contact and comfort.

Starscream hugged Optimus, optics wide. "That's terrible! You can do it, darling!"

 

Optimus gripped his mate's arms and curled into himself, pushing hard. He screamed as the sparkling's helm stretched him wide.

First Aid caught the little one. "A Sire Mech. Look, he's beautiful!"

 

Optimus panting and reached for his son.

First Aid set him in the Prime's arms as the second moved into place.

 

Optimus groaned and pushed. "Good, Optimus, good," the nurse said.

Their second was a tiny Femme.

 

Optimus tiredly nuzzled them. "Hello, my darlings."

Starscream pet their backs, where tiny wing nubs twitched.

 

"What should we name them, Star?"

"You name them, Optimus. I like all of your ideas."

 

"Windsong for the Femme, and Cobaltstreaker for the boy? He had more blue than anything else."

"I agree." Starscream kissed his mate. "I love you. All of you."

 

"And we love you."


End file.
